The Mistletoe
by TheElite711
Summary: This is a modern Kataang oneshot with a holiday theme to it. I really suck at summaries, so please read this story.


_**This is a modern **__**Kataang**____**fanfic**__**, I have had some ideas about doing one so…here is an attempt at **__**it :**__**-P. I hope **__**ya**__** like it :-).**_

___**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar, any of the songs mentioned in this **__**fanfic**__**, or the movie that is mentioned here as well.**_

Katara had it all planned out, she would plan a party for her and all of her friends to celebrate the holiday break and the end of midterms. She was planning on a movie for them to watch, games to play, and music to listen too (or dance to if anyone wanted). Today was Friday, the day of Katara's party and she was excited for it, everyone else in the school besides her and her friends were excited for finally getting a couple weeks off of school to sleep in and stuff like that, Katara and her friends haven't had a "hang out" like this in a while now and it would be good to catch up with them all. Lunch time came around and everyone gathered at a table to talk about how their days have been going so far.

"Today has been a little crazy, I have already taken 3 of my midterms. They were tough too, good thing I studied for them." Zuko said after Katara asked him.

"I know, I say my hardest one yet was my World History test. I'm hoping I passed it, I've been studying for a good while on it." Sokka said.

"Don't worry Sokka, I know you will pass." Aang reassured, "So…does anybody want my Twix bar? I don't think I can eat another bite."

"I'll take it!" Toph said while reaching out for the chocolate bar.

"So, is everybody coming to my party?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said, but not at the same time.

"I've been looking forward to it all week," Aang said with enthusiasm, "This week for me has been a little boring."

"Me too, it definitely beats doing chores and studying constantly." Suki said.

Yue nodded her head in agreement with Suki, "I know; this party will be so much fun."

"So what time is it?" Azula asked.

"It will start at about 6 o'clock tonight." Katara answered

"At 6 o'clock you said?" Ty Lee asked, Katara nodded her head, Ty Lee gave a small sigh of relief, "That's good; I think I will be able to make it. I have some stuff to do and I will probably be finished by 5:30 at the least."

"I'll definitely be there…anything to get away from my family; they can get annoying at times." Toph complained.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mai said in agreement with Toph.

"That's great. So does anybody need a ride to the party? Me and Sokka won't mind giving any." Katara offered.

"No thanks, Gyatso will drop me off and pick me up at about 10:30." Aang said.

"We don't need any either, I know where your house is Katara. Also, Ty Lee and Mai will ride with me and Azula." Zuko said.

"I'll just ride with Yue, but thanks for the offer Katara." Suki said politely.

"Oh, well okay then." As soon as Katara said that, the bell rang and everyone dispersed from the cafeteria and took the rest of their midterms. After the final bell rang, everybody ran towards the door shouting in celebration for the holiday break. As soon as Katara got home, she changed into something more comfortable…a navy blue t-shirt with some blue jeans. Sokka did the same thing; he put on a red t-shirt with a Coca Cola logo with some blue jeans. They put up some decorations for the party and got some snacks together and also the movie they were going to watch, "Home Alone." After about an hour or so of getting ready for the party, the two went back into their rooms to do whatever to pass the time.

Finally, it was time for the party to start. Katara was waiting in the living room, where the party was being held, then she heard the doorbell ring…it was Toph, she had a black sweater with some blue jeans on.

"Hey Toph, you're the first person here."

"Oh really? Usually I'm the one that's late to stuff like this." Toph said with a chuckle, "Could you please let me in? It's cold out here."

"Oh…sorry, come in and help yourself. We have all kind of snacks and drinks." Katara offered Toph.

"Thanks Katara." The two sat down later with a couple of drinks.

"So how is your Earthbending going Toph?" Katara asked.

"It's alright, but they always keep me on a basic level since I'm blind and all…but I'm like a master at it now. What they don't know won't hurt them right?"

Katara couldn't help but laugh, "I suppose not." The doorbell rang again, this time it was Aang, he had a black hoodie on and some blue jeans.

"Hey Aang, glad you could make it." Katara said, a little too excitingly.

"Glad to be here Katara." Then Aang noticed the orange soda on the table, "Is that orange soda over there?"

"Yeah, go ahead and help yourself." Aang immediately helped himself out to the soda and grabbed a few cookies along with it.

Sokka came downstairs later, "Oh, whatsup ya?"

"Hey Sokka." Toph and Aang replied back.

"So how is your Airbending classes going for you?" Toph asked Aang.

"They aren't bad, I have been mostly practicing techniques and stuff I already know since I have almost mastered everything there is to know about Airbending. Hey Sokka, how have you been lately?" Aang asked.

"I've been doing alright, I have the new Guitar Hero game for my Xbox 360, you wanna play it right quick?"

"Well of course! I have been dying to play that game, I have heard so many good things about it." Aang and Sokka ran upstairs to his room and started playing.

"Boys and their games." Katara said jokingly said rolling her eyes. A few minutes have passed and then the doorbell rang again, this time it was Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Zuko had a leather jacket on with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans, Azula had a red hoodie on with blue jeans, Ty Lee had a blue sweater with khakis on, Mai a denim jacket on with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans on.

Katara greeted them, "Hey ya, glad ya could make it."

"Glad we could make it too, it was starting to get boring around my house. Dad had to leave for some meeting earlier today, so our house was a bore-fest." Zuko said.

Katara laughed a little at the four, "Well, I promise it won't be boring here. We have some snacks and drinks ya can help yourselves too." All four helped themselves to something to drink and eat.

"So where is Sokka and Aang?" Zuko asked.

"They are upstairs playing a game." Katara answered. Zuko stood at the bottom of the stairs and could hear "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by The Scorpions playing.

"I know what they are playing, I have it." Zuko said with a grin on his face going up the stairs. All the girls were downstairs talking about random things.

"I heard you and Zuko were taking some Firebending lessons before, how is that going?" Katara asked Azula to start another conversation.

"It isn't bad, though dad hasn't found enough time to teach us lately…so we go to our Uncle Iroh to teach us most of the time. Zuko is slowly getting better, though I feel like I have already mastered Firebending…I must be some kind of prodigy or something."

"Well, no one said that is a bad thing." Ty Lee jumped in.

"True, but I think Zuko could be jealous though."

"He'll get over it if he does, I know Zuko well enough to say that." Mai said. She and Zuko have been going out for a good while now…about 4 months or so. The door bell rang again for possibility the final time, it was Suki and Yue. Suki had a brown sweater on with some khakis on and Yue had a light blue jacket on with a dark blue shirt on and blue jeans on.

Katara greeted them as well, "Hey ya, glad ya could make it."

"I'm glad we could, it seems like ya are having a good time already." Yue said.

"We sure are. Come in come in; help yourselves to the drinks and snacks we have." Katara went upstairs to get the guys and let them know everybody is here, now everybody was in the living room.

"So…what do ya want to do first? We have some cards, board games, music, and a movie we can watch." Katara offered.

"I say we listen to music, just to have some fun and goof off." Aang declared.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Toph said. Everyone else was in agreement, so Katara popped in a CD and the first song on there was "Jingle Bell Rock."

"Ooh…I love this song!" Aang said excitingly, then started singing the words. Later, Sokka joined him just for the heck of it, it turned into a duet. Everybody laughed with them and had fun with that, other songs came on that they all loved and sang along with them adding their little twists to make it just that much fun. After they finished singing, they began to play cards. They played a round of Five-Card Draw…just for fun, they didn't bet money. They even played a round of Go Fish just for the heck of it; they had fun with that as well. After they were done playing games, Sokka went and got some popcorn ready and Katara told them the movie she rented for them to watch.

"I love that movie, it's such a classic. The first was always the best one in my opinion." Zuko complimented.

Aang was laughing a little thinking about the movie, "Yeah, I feel bad for those thieves…they must have been in a lot of pain being booby trapped like that or something."

"You know it's just acting though, right?" Suki said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know, but still…" Aang trailed off right there when Sokka walked in with the popcorn.

"Well…lets pop the movie in already." Toph suggested. Katara put it in the DVD player and turned off the lights and sat on the couch next to Aang, who blushed a little…he had a crush on Katara and to him it felt a little awkward, in a good way. During the movie, they all laughed during the funny moments of the movie and just had a good fun time watching it. After the movie, Zuko looked at his watch and it was 9:45.

"Sorry Katara, I wish we could stay longer, but dad said we need to be home by 10 o'clock." Azula told her.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm glad ya got to come and have a good time."

"It was great, we need to do stuff like this more often." Ty Lee suggested laughing. After they all left, Toph's parents pulled up ready to pick her up.

"Well, there is my ride. Thanks for the party Katara, it was great."

"Glad you enjoyed it, bye Toph." After she left, Suki and Yue left because they needed to be home before 10:30.

"Well, we need to get going before our parents get on to us." Yue said.

"Alright then, glad ya made it to the party."

"I'm glad we did." Suki said before walking out the door with Yue, Katara closed the door and realized it was just her, Sokka, and Aang left…Sokka went upstairs to take a shower.

"Well…what do you want to do for the time being before Gyatso comes to get you?" Katara asked Aang.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could just sit here and talk about stuff."

"Alright, we can do that." Katara said with a smile, Aang loved to see her smile.

"Would you…like some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some."

"Alright, I'll get some then." Aang walked into the kitchen to get the hot chocolate. After a few minutes, he came back with two cups of it.

"Careful Katara, it's hot."

"Thanks Aang." Katara took a sip of her hot chocolate, "So…what is your favorite part of that movie?"

"Oh man…I don't know. I love that whole movie, especially when that kid tricks those thieves." Aang laughed a little and threw his head back, making him look up. All of the sudden he stopped laughing and just became silent and turned red.

"What are you looking at Aang? And why are you turning re—" Katara looked up and just became silent herself and could feel the heat rush to her face. They were both looking at a mistletoe right above their heads. They felt embarrassed because they were unsure of what to do next.

"Well…what do you wanna do Katara?"

"I…I'm not sure. I have heard of that thing where a couple should kiss if they are under a mistletoe, but…"

"It's…It's just one kiss, it shouldn't…hurt anything…right?"

"I don't know…this is so confusing, and it's obviously an awkward moment, a very awkward moment."

"Yeah…" The two just stared at each other as their faces were still red with embarrassment. Their faces were getting closer by the second and they didn't realize it…and then their lips touched for half a second. They immediately backed away a little and looked down very embarrassed and flustered at what happened. Aang slowly turned his head towards Katara, and she turned her head toward him and they both gave a small smile toward each other.

"Well…that was…something." Aang said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yeah. Did you like it Aang?"

"I…well…to be honest…" he let out a sigh, "Yeah." Aang's face turned a very dark crimson red color.

"You did?" Aang nodded his head with a soft smile, "Well…I…kind of…did as well." Katara's face turned a very dark red. The two stared at each other again and leaned in slowly and had a second kiss. Sokka was just walking down the stairs and saw the two kissing, so he….

___**I'll leave it as a cliffhanger and let **__**ya**__** decide what happens **__**LOL :**__**-D. What do **__**ya**__** think? This took me so long to write, I hope **__**ya**__** had fun reading it as much as I did writing it :-). Please review.**_


End file.
